The Sons Of God
by SotF
Summary: When mankind journeyed to the stars, they did not go alone.


**Note:** I've had this idea for a while and managed to get it out and as complete as it will be. It's not meant to be that serious either.

* * *

"Secure the beacon," Anderson had said, "That's the top priority."

Nihlus' decision to lone wolf it was only something that could end in problems for the Alliance.

Shanxi was the only human colony that had been invaded, and even they hadn't last long with the Turian survivors ending up committed due to delusions.

The Citadel Council couldn't accept the truth laid before them, believing it to be some sort of joke.

He moved through the wreckage of the dig site, noting the scattered pieces of invaders and scorch marks as if something very big had marched through.

Something had, Shepard had to grin.

Eden Prime, a garden world, was just one of the many planets protected by such things.

His team froze at the docking bay, the sight of a second Turian raising a gun.

Things were going to get very bad unless...

The deafening roar that shattered every piece of glass was one of those unless.

Both Turians turned towards the source as something very large seemed to erupt from the ground as if it were some ancient god.

Forty stories of reptile reacting to the approach of something it deemed a threat, a descendant of the mutation that became mankind's guardian in the cosmos.

Spines raising higher as the bipedal creature shook the soil free of its scales as it roared again, eyes flashing with rage for a moment before a stream of radioactive flame scorched the sky with blinding light.

It was impossible, and yet the ship seemed to react by screaming in pain as it turned to face the attacker.

"By all that's holy," Nihlus stammered as Sarens weapon clattered to the ground beside him when the ground shook with each step as the almost dinosaur charged, sending up gouts of stone and foliage with each step, claws ripping easily through natural and constructed terrain alike.

Shepard grinned as he stepped up behind the two, memories of the recordings of the first encounter with that species and the photographs taken with a simple disposable camera by the man who later wrote the book on the species.

Doctor Nico Tatapolis and the team assembled to deal with mutations had essentially raised the second known generation of the species.

The Turians were not the first contact for humanity, not that the Citadel knew that.

They were still hunting the Tachyons, finding no real trace among the Relay network and with little of the technology to go beyond them.

The sky burnt again and again as the monster pressed its attack on the stunned ship before something vital was hit, leaving it to hang for only a second longer when the bipedal guardian pounced upon it, sending both titans crashing into the soil, but only one rose again.

When mankind spread to the stars, Godzilla's children had come with them and the Galaxy would tremble with the steps of the sons and daughters of Earth...

* * *

"Councilor," the older human stated with a brief nod and outstretched hand, "Glad you could make it."

"Admiral Ahern," the moments pause, "Why does your government insist on wasting the councils precious time with these delusions?"

He handed a small stack of folders to the turian in response, "Because these things aren't fairy tales."

Ahern picked up a remote for the projector in the center of the table, "I was asked to give the briefing due to my own involvement with the mutations as a member of the HEAT teams."

He brought up the ancient news footage, "We've been dealing with various mutations for some time, the first was dubbed Godzilla and was a mutation based on the aquatic iguanas irradiated by nuclear testing."

The turians reaction looked skeptical.

"That particular member of the species died shortly after laying a clutch of eggs, and while successive generations develop more and more capability and strength," a brief pause as gun camera footage showed the death of the creature he spoke of, "It seemed invulnerable until it went down and it's possible that we wouldn't have been able to do that if it hadn't been recovering from caring for its nest."

"The original Godzilla was not the last mutation we dealt with," Ahern continued, "But two others are necessary to understand what your agents encountered on Eden prime, you also need to know that your species wasn't the first humanity encountered."

"The Tachyons attempted an invasion of Earth shortly after the mutations started surfacing, and they brought two engineered species to fight the native ones."

An almost skull faced monster with fins, claws, and fangs materialized as the projector switched to a three dimensional projection, "Cryptocleidus had apparently been developed from genetic data taken from our world millions of years before mankind stood upright when, we believe, a Tachyon scouting party found our world and left to return home which makes us doubt they had FTL at that point, much less the Mass Relays."

"Their other strain is simply referred to as the Reptilians, and they use them similar to how the Krogan use varren," a brief pause as the image changed on command, "Now, while the Alliance has been trying to track down the Tachyons since we obtained FTL, they are still at large, but there are signs of their presence."

The image changed to that of a Thresher Maw, "The threshers DNA contains markers found in the tachyons and their mutation servants which implies they found them before or perhaps they developed the Maws as their own bioweapons."

A shrug, "It meant that humans would need something that could counter mutation problems on our colonies, and when the son of the first Godzilla found another of its species, we encouraged it and we've been shifting the young to our worlds as a defense since then."

He laughed, "Besides, who would want to attack a world guarded by dragons, albeit radioactive ones."

"This must be some kind of joke admiral," the turian commented with an almost sarcastic tone, "The council has dismissed those claims as flights of fancy and possibly your best psychological warfare efforts, but this farce has to end."

"Really," Ahern grinned as he punched a button on the intercom, "Begin round two."

The building shook to a footstep as the window coverings that darkened the room to prevent glare during the presentation began to retract, revealing the tip of a titanic claw.

Stunned silence seemed to fill the air for a moment as the councilors hands shook, scattering the documents from the folders about the floor.

Only the deafening roar of the beast he couldn't believe existed drowned out the old Admirals laughter.


End file.
